


Our Aftermath

by Story_teller_76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mental Anguish, Sibling Incest, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_teller_76/pseuds/Story_teller_76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have finished killing off the Siren with Bobby, and this is what happens after certain truths are revealed, and the emotions left in the aftermath. What happened after the engine cools, and the boys are left with unanswered questions, and the questions that came after learning what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Favorite smut readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Favorite+smut+readers).



> Hi everyone, while working on typing up, and getting "Delusions" ready for more chapters, and posting it here, I happened to see a screenshot of the Episode, "Sex and Violence" (4X14), where Dean has the knife to Sam's neck and it stirred a small one-shot fic in me...I guess that I could at least let you have something while you are all waiting for the coming chapters of "Delusions"

Dean drove in silence listening to the radio, trying to clear his mind of everything, everything that happened in the last 24 hours. Dean was feeling every emotion he could put his thoughts to.

Anger, at Sam’s betrayal, thinking he was weak, mocking him for being sorry about the evils he committed while in hell and the things he continues to do with that skank bitch Ruby.

Lost, at how so much has changed between himself and Sam that it seemed he didn’t know who it was that was sitting next to him in the Impala.

Jealous that Sam is getting stronger, and smarter. There are things that Sam seems to be doing now by himself, that in the past, Dean had always helped with before. The strength that Sam in that hotel room with the Siren , had almost overpowered HIM.

Grief, at the fact Sam feels that he is slowing Sam down, and most of all, the grief that Sam had almost killed him.

The most suprising emotion of them all is the wanting lust he feels, and who it is towards; his brother. Sam, the tall lanky kid that seemed to grow overnight, and change into a man that his silent defiance spoke right to Dean’s cock. When he held the knife to Sam’s neck, he hated hurting him, but he felt a stirring inside him that had never been there before. It was a pull in his stomach, an ache in his balls, and an involuntary twitch of his cock that rocked him to his core.

Dean shifted silently in the driver’s seat, while trying to maintain a straight face, and not have an erection. Dean continued to face the open road, because, if he turned and look at Sam, it would be all over. Sam would know his thoughts; Sam would know the horribly sexual things he was feeling. At the moment, Dean didn’t know what he was going to do. Not looking at Sam and crashing Baby were the two things he needed to do, and needed to do now.

Sam, on the other hand, had one thing on his mind. Finding a way to feel Dean, taking him the way Dean had responded when Dean held the knife to his throat. Feeling Dean’s hard on had done something to Sam that he wanted more of. He always secretly crushed on Dean, but never wanted to act on his feelings in such a way as he did right now. While Sam attempted to look down or out towards the road, Sam was able to watch Dean from the corner of his eye.

From what Sam could tell, Dean was wrestling with something inside. The strain on his face, to the pain and bewilderment in his eyes, to finally how tightly his jaw was clenched, as if he was gonna break his teeth. The problem was, before Dean died and went to hell, Sam was able to figure out what was going on with his brother by just looking at him. Now though Sam knows it’s his brother, Sam doesn’t know what is tearing Dean up so bad.

Sam knew the Siren did a number to both of them, but it seemed that Dean was still feeling the effects, but wasn’t telling him.

The silence and uneasiness between Sam and Dean was so thick, it seemed to permeate the air between them in the Impala. Sam thinking he needed to say something or take over driving, broke the silence first.  
“Hey, uh, Dean?" Sam asks.  
“What?” Dean replied shortly.

“Um, you look a little tired, do you want me to drive so you could,” Sam started to ask but was cut off by Dean.

“Remember, no chick flick moments.” Dean retorts.

“You could grab some shut eye if you needed it, damn, just forget I asked.” Sam turned away, looking out the window, trying to mask his hurt.

“I’m good, Sam, don’t worry about it.” Dean says, trying to sound reassuring, but coming up short.

“Just forget it, Dean." Sam says letting his head fall back and closes his eyes. Dean looks over at his brother and sees how Sam’s head is back and how exposed Sam’s neck is to him. Dean returns his eyes back to the road.

 _What I wouldn’t do to that neck if it wasn’t so wrong for me to do it_. Dean thought, scolding himself.

 _What the fuck is he so pissed at? I’m just keeping myself from devouring you, Sam_. Dean thought, but let the argument drop, and returning his attention to driving back to the motel and getting there in one piece.

The remainder of the ride remained quiet as each brother rode along battling their own personal demons.

Dean pulls into the motel, finds a parking spot closet to their room, and tells Sam that he’s grabbing beer and refreshments from the liquor store next store. Sam watches Dean walking away, and admires the contours of his brothers body. Sam continues to watch Dean walk up to the door, and is caught staring at Dean. Sam shifts uncomfortably, and makes his way to the room.

Shaking, Sam pulls the key for the room out of his pocket, causing friction on his already half hard cock. Sam moans softly, as he’s finally able to unlock the door and go inside. Once the door’s open, Sam drops everything in his hands to the floor by the door, and retreats to the bathroom. Sam locks the door behind him, in the small hope no one can see or hear how he feels.

Sam leans against the door and tries to calm down by slow breathing. It was working, but shortly after starting to breathe, he looks over at the mirror and sees the tent bellowing out of his jeans.

 _I can’t feel this way, not about him, he’s my brother!_   _Sam thinks,_  silently beating himself up mentally, but still thinking, _I know that Ruby and I have been together, and it’s amazing, but it’s never been like this._

Sam goes to the sink and splashes cold water on his face to wake him from his thoughts, when he figures he could grab a shower to calm himself down. Sam dries his face and hands, unlocking the bathroom door, and he is about to go out and grab his bag. Sam stops short, seeing Dean bent over, while picking his things up from the heap on the floor, and another involuntary twitch of his cock escapes him.

“What the hell Sam, this is where we put things now?” Dean questions with a slight annoyance in his tone.

Sam shrugs and says, “I really had to go. I was, uh, just coming out to get my things so I can shower.”

Sam watches with amazement as Dean’s eyes travel down and back up again landing right back to Sam’s eyes, Dean says, “Sure Sammy, whatever.”

With that Dean goes to unpack the refreshments and food, ignoring Sam, and keeping his back to him.

Sam walks across the room, picks up his things, anything he doesn’t need, is thrown to the bed, and retreated to the bathroom. Securing the door behind him, Sam thinks, _What the hell was that look for? Why is he being like this_? Sam shakes his head and turns the water on. While disrobing, Sam removes his jeans, the friction of his jeans felt glorious, Sam wishing to take care of it. Aching for it to be Dean and his luscious pink pout lips wrapping around his cock like satin.

The spray of the hot water felt good as Sam stepped in. As the curtain closed, so did Sam’s hand around his erection. The shower water hitting his back had Sam imagining Dean scratching his shoulders and back, clawing his way while riding Sam’s cock up and down. Dean’s tight hole gripping his dick until he reached the top of an imaginary building Dean was climbing. Sam’s jerking himself to the rhythm he was imaging Dean pumping his dick with his ass. Sam was close, Sam was jerking harder, pumping harder, his brother whispering in his ear to fuck, to pound in to him harder, Sam exploded into his hand. With such force, Sam managed to shoot some of his load on to the shower wall. Dean’s name on his lips, jerking gently, blissfully at the aftershocks, Sam rode his orgasm for all it could give him.

Beautifully spent, he washes himself off, cleaned up, and washed his hair, he shut the water off. Realizing he only brought in the towel and his toiletry bag, his clothes still remained on the bed. Sam worried about looking at his brother while trying to gather his clothes. With only a towel on, Sam realizes he wanted Dean to take him right there. Trying to put his best face on, Sam leaves the safety of the bathroom and returns to the living area. Still wet in only a towel, Dean takes one look at Sam looking absolutely delectable in just his towel, Dean forgets his inhibitions, crossing the space between them, and takes Sam’s mouth into his own. Parting Sam’s lips possessively, and to his surprise, Sam possesses his back.

Sam and Dean part to look at each other, and for the first time in a very long time, both knew what they wanted, both of them wanted the other.

Sam’s towel drops, showing his enormous beautiful, pulsing pink cock, begging to be attended to. Sam tries to jerk himself, placing his hand around his cock and starting to stroke back and forth, Dean stops him.

“I want this, I want to be the one to make you come, make you explode, to make you scream my name as your juice is squirting out.” Dean growls into Sam’s ear, taking a quick bite of his earlobe.  
“Uh, Uh, ooooo, I’m gonna lose it Dean, help me! Sam pleads. He tries again to grab his fully erect cock, Dean smacking his hand away.

Dean strips in record time, telling Sam, “Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“I need you Dean, come to me.” Sam pleads. Dean makes his way back to Sam, drops to his knees, taking in Sam’s large milking length in one gulp. Dean hollows his cheeks while sucking and takes his tongue from that special spot of Sam’s balls and his shaft, and hungrily licks from end to tip. Dean relishes in the taste, the true essence of Sam, the completeness of him, making Dean only wanting more. In all the time he had imagined Sam, even when the fantasies started, Dean had no idea that Sam would taste like salted honey, finally quenching a thirst, Dean never knew he had until now. Sam's precome silking the inside of his mouth, inside his throat, and how it made Dean's dick quake with such need. Dean wrestles his tongue with the tip of Sam’s cock, licking the slick slit, pressing further to pull out everything Sam can give.

“Dean, I’m gonna, I have wanted this, ahhhhhh, uh, ahh, Dean, Deannnnn…” Sam pants.

“Let go Sammy, let me swallow you, baby brother.” Dean commands yet guiding Sam to his release.

“DEEAAANNNN!!!” Sam screams feeling his balls clench, his pulling stomach lurch, and spills everything that’s his, his seed filling Dean’s throat and waiting mouth. Dean swallows greedily, and gratefully, not wanting to waste a drop, looks up at Sam and asks, “My turn?”

Sam smirks and looks down at his brother under hooded eyes, and says, “You’re not gonna know what hit you, big brother.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of these characters, Sam and Dean Winchester belong to Supernatural, created by Eric Kripke, and is in their 11th Season on the CW. 
> 
> Please check back often, as with all of us writers, we have to strike while the pen or juices are hot!! (pun intended, :) Thank you so much for offering me your time to entertain you, and I am curious how you liked it....Please comment!! :)


End file.
